


Flipped Switches

by mmmdraco



Series: Sterek Week 2014 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, M/M, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's gotten to the point that just a hint of Stiles is like flipping on a switch inside of Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipped Switches

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Cowboy Mouth's "Turn Me On" which you can listen to [here on my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/post/90072459117/lyrics-its-gotten-to-the-point-that-just-a-hint).

It's gotten to the point that just a hint of Stiles is like flipping on a switch inside of Derek. His scent, the particular rhythm of his heartbeat, the exact pattern of moles against his skin... They're everything that Derek has told himself he doesn't need, doesn't deserve, and yet they're the very things that make him remember what want is like. 

There are years of knowing each other before Derek realizes that Stiles might actually consider him a friend. They antagonize each other constantly, bringing up faults and saying they're not helping each other this time. But somehow, he can't stop himself from putting himself between Stiles and danger, and can't muster up any actual anger when Stiles ends up being the one to help him. 

When Stiles turns eighteen, it's only a little over a month away from graduation, and he kisses Derek at the little get together that Lydia arranges, and it's a whole new kind of switch. It's not a single light going on; it's a whole power station going live at once. The kiss tastes like forgiveness and Cheetos with an aftertaste of whiskey, and Derek is certain that he should be denying himself this. But he's also certain that he would give Stiles the moon if he could, and a kiss from Stiles may have just as much power over him right now. 

They leave the party together and Derek has to fight to quell the embarrassment that comes with being heckled by their friends, but once they're in his bed and Stiles' hands and mouth are on him, Derek feels as though a ritual is being performed that allows him to let go of the bits of the past that have clung so desperately to him that he was beginning to think they were attached. It's still there with him, the scars of Paige, and Kate, and even Jennifer, but they've faded enough that he can overlook them a little. When they're tangled together in the sweaty sheets afterward, his mind is quiet and he feels hopeful. It's a scary thing, hope, but it's hard to have fear when Stiles has an arm wrapped around him. They have always, always saved each other. So, how could actual feelings make them weaker? This felt like strength. In a way, it felt like everything.


End file.
